Affair
by godhonggaring
Summary: Jihoon tidak memberitahu Ibunya kalau ia bercerai dengan mantan suaminya karena isu perselingkuhan. 17's fic, soonyoung, jihoon, soonhoon/hozi. pwp (!)


Soonyoung selalu mengejek Jihoon mengenai tubuhnya yang kecil, dadanya yang rata dan bagaimana ia kelihatan tidak sesuai dengan umur. Jihoon sudah duapuluh enam tahun—tapi kelihatan masih seperti bocah baru masuk sekolah menengah—dan ia sudah pernah menikah—yang pada akhirnya bercerai juga, Jihoon tidak menyesali perceraiannya, toh dulunya pun ia dijodohkan.

Jihoon tidak pernah bilang pada ibunya kalau ia dan mantan suaminya bercerai karena isu selingkuh—Jihoon selingkuh dengan Soonyoung.

Mengenai Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung adalah Direktur Muda sebuah rumah sakit jiwa—dan Jihoon entah kenapa menjadi sering bertemu dengannya setelah Soonyoung menggantikan ayahnya yang adalah direktur terdahulu. Tuan Kwon adalah pria berkharisma dan berwibawa, gelarnya sebagai spesialis kejiwaan sangat cocok dengan sifatnya yang tenang. Sementara putranya—Soonyoung juga punya gelar yang sama dan mungkin titelnya lebih panjang, tapi, entahlah, Jihoon pikir Soonyoung lebih cocok menjadi penghuni bangsal dibandingkan duduk di kursi direktur saat ini.

"Maumu apa, Soonyoung? Aku ada urusan lima belas menit lagi." Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk ketika Soonyoung menyambutnya dengan senyum konyol yang membuat gigi-giginya terlihat dan matanya tenggelam dalam gumpalan pipi. Pria di depannya ini sebenarnya memiliki senyum yang lucu dan bisa membuat wanita manapun meleleh karena tampilannya mirip bocah sekolah dasar. Tapi, nyatanya Soonyoung masih melajang di umur yang sudah mendekati tigapuluh. Jihoon tertipu, ia pikir Soonyoung bahkan lebih muda darinya ketika mereka pertama bertemu.

"Lima belas menit lagi kan, Jihoon. Aku kangen melihatmu, tidak mau menemuiku dulu?"

"Aku harus menemui keluarga Tuan Kang, mereka akan datang untuk menjemputnya hari ini."

"Ooh, Tuan Kang sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" Soonyoung bukannya menyuruh Jihoon segera pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya, tapi ia malah memegang pundak Jihoon, menghadapkannya ke depan untuk membelakanginya lalu ia memeluk Jihoon dari belakang. Telinga perempuan itu ditiup lalu Soonyoung berbisik.

"Temui keluarga Kang atau temani dulu aku disini selama sepuluh menit. Kalaupun terlambat sedikit, mereka pasti mau menunggu."

Jihoon terdiam. Kepalan tangannya gemetar. Soonyoung tersenyum puas dengan aura yang tidak biasa ketika Jihoon memutar kunci ruangannya agar tidak bisa dibuka. Pria itu langsung menciumi leher Jihoon dan membiarkan kertas-kertas yang dipegang perempuan itu jatuh perlahan ke lantai. Jihoon berbalik kepadanya dan tidak ragu memagut bibir lebih dulu. Soonyoung mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas mejanya. Kaki Jihoon menghadap padanya dan Soonyoung meneguk ludah tanpa sadar begitu ia sadar Jihoon memakai rok pendek biru muda yang sangat manis. Dia suka kaki Jihoon dan Soonyoung langsung mencium betisnya, bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan itu Jihoon melenguh kecil. Dia selalu suka sesi dimana Soonyoung menciumi kakinya sebagaimana sedang menciumi bibirnya. Wanita suka dihargai dan bagi Jihoon, pria yang mau menciumi kakinya berarti menghargainya—meskipun Soonyoung tidak selalu seperti itu ketika mereka berhubungan.

Soonyoung sempat melirik jam, "Jihoon, kau mau cepat atau kabur sekarang?"

"Bodoh, aku sudah begini kau suruh pergi? Kau sengaja mau melukai harga diriku, Kwon?"

Soonyoung tertawa, menarik turun celana dalam Jihoon dari balik rok dan membiarkannya masih menggantung di kaki kanan perempuan itu—terhalang oleh sepatu dengan tumit tinggi. "Serius, aku senang mendengarmu mengomel di saat seperti ini."

"Kau gila, Soonyoung—ah!"

Soonyoung masuk tanpa persiapan, sekali dorong dan itu membuat Jihoon memekik. Soonyoung juga sama sekali tidak berjeda, ia langsung bergerak ke luar, ke dalam, ke luar lagi. Kaki kiri Jihoon ada di bahunya, mereka berdua masih sama-sama mengenakan pakaian dan entah kenapa memikirkannya membuat Jihoon jadi panas. Ia memekik dengan suara yang lebih tinggi ketika Soonyoung pas menemukan titiknya di dalam. Soonyoung suka dengan suara tinggi Jihoon, jadi ia bergerak dengan cepat dan penuh hentakan mengejutkan di titik yang sama. Ia belum puas jika suara Jihoon belum serak karena meneriakkan namanya.

"Tidak, jangan disana lagi—oh, Soonyoung sialan-" Jihoon menggigit di leher, di bahu, di lengan. Ia ingin mencakar, tapi pakaian Soonyoung membuat jemarinya tidak enak ketika ingin menancapkan kuku. Suaranya mulai serak, Jihoon melirik jam di dinding. Lima menit lagi sebelum pertemuan dengan keluarga Kang. Sekarang perutnya mulai melilit.

Jihoon tiba tanpa peringatan dan itu cukup banyak. Soonyoung bergerak semakin cepat ketika dinding bagian dalam Jihoon kontraksi saat orgasme lalu ia keluar seluruhnya di dalam Jihoon.

Dua-duanya masih mengatur nafas, Soonyoung mencium Jihoon lebih dulu dengan lembut selama beberapa detik. "Kau masih punya tiga menit untuk bersiap-siap."

Soonyoung menurunkan Jihoon dari meja lalu memberinya beberapa lembar tisu. Jihoon menerimanya tanpa bicara dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa seks di selangkangannya lalu memakai pakaian dalamnya kembali.

Soonyoung ternyata sudah secara sukarela mengambilkan berkas-berkas pasien yang tadi dijatuhkan Jihoon, lalu menyemprotkan parfum ke arahnya.

Jihoon terbatuk sebentar, lalu melotot ketika merebut berkasnya dari Soonyoung, "Apa-apaan?"

"Menyemprotmu dengan parfum supaya kau tidak bau seks."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya, "Satu rumah sakit tahu merk parfum apa yang kau pakai. Mereka akan tahu kalau aku baru saja bertemu denganmu dan isu perselingkuhan itu akan makin ter—"

"Biar saja mereka bicara macam-macam, mereka tidak tahu kalau mantan suamimu itu mandul dan suka melakukan _DV_ karena kau tidak kunjung hamil." Soonyoung bicara dengan sangat santai, lalu mendekat, "Lagipula kita pacaran setelah kau bercerai. Memangnya kau tidak mau kunikahi? Kau sudah hamil anak kita."

Soonyoung berbisik lagi, "Mantan suamimu bodoh sekali, membuang perempuan pintar sepertimu. Ya, meskipun badanmu kecil dan tidak terlalu berisi, tapi kau punya aset yang sempit dibawah sana."

Jihoon berdecih, menepis tangan Soonyoung yang ingin mengelus perutnya dengan muka memerah, "Dasar mesum gila! Aku pergi dulu."

Pintu terbuka, Jihoon keluar lalu ditutup lagi. Soonyoung tertawa lirih lalu membereskan bekas kekacauan mereka. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menggoda Jihoon sampai seperti itu, tapi Soonyoung selalu tidak tahan. Jihoon terlalu menyenangkan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk dilihat.

Sekitar semenit kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring sekali denting. Soonyoung mengecek pesan yang baru masuk dari nomor Jihoon.

 _Nanti telepon aku sekitar jam lima sore. Kau belum bercerita tentang studi banding dan pelatihanmu selama sebulan ini. Omong-omong, tahu dari siapa kau kalau aku sedang hamil?_

.

(fin)

.

Ps: apa cuma saya yang kadang berpikir beberapa perselingkuhan seharusnya dimaklumi? Iya otak saya mah otak jahat. Lalu setelah baca ulang ini…saya merasa sangat mesum.

Pss: saya lagi seneng nulis fik-fik pendek, mungkin saya bakal banjirin akun ini dengan fik-fik pendek nonsense dan pwp /tawajahat/

Psss: freedom lagi dikerjain, tapi saya punya kendala dengan pemakaian diksi di fanfik itu.

Pssss: DV itu Domestic Violence, bahasa gaulnya KDRT, bahasa resminya Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga


End file.
